supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sammun-Mak
Sammun-Mak, also known as Great Pharaoh, was Pharaoh of Earth through reality warping and Pharaoh of Egypt. He was assassinated by Imhotep and his rebels around 4000 years ago. He was resurrected by his followers who then warped reality to his will to become Pharaoh of Earth. He was killed when Dean Winchester stabbed him in the back with an angel blade, which restored the rightful reality and caused the alternate reality to collapse around them. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality' - Sammun-Mak was immortal and was over 4,000 thousand of years old. *'Super Strength' - Sammun-Mak could break open his coffin with ease and toss it aside. *'Invulnerability' - Sammun-Mak was somewhat more durable and resistant to physical injury and pain than the body of an ordinary human. He possessed a great resistance against bullets than an ordinary human or a Frankenstein. He was also capable of withstanding much greater impact forces than an ordinary human without sustaining injury. He could withstand impacts that would cripple or kill an ordinary human with no discomfort. *'Regeneration' - If injured, he was able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue to a degree far beyond that of a normal human. Injuries such as bullet wounds and severe burns could fully heal within minutes to a few hours. he couldn't, however, regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. He could, however, re-attach severed limbs, while holding a severed limb in place long enough for his healing powers to regenerate the damaged connecting tissue. *'Super Stamina' - As a mummy, he doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain himself. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Sammun-Mak was shown to be a formidable fighter and martial artist. Powers from the Stone of Power Sammun-Mak was granted powers from the Stone of Power which he turned into a ring, he possessed the following powers: *'Clairvoyance/Precognition' - Sammun-Mak could gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through extrasensory perception. He was easily able to update himself with the modern day world. He was also able to see into the future, but not the full picture. *'Telepathy' - Sammun-Mak could read a person's mind and gain complete access to their thoughts. *'Telekinesis' - Sammun-Mak could move objects and people with his mind. He used it to throw Dean against a wall. *'Flight/Levitation' - Sammun-Mak had the ability to fly and/or levitate off the ground. *'Reality Warping' - Sammun-Mak was so great that reality shapes itself according to his will. He warped reality to created an alternate reality, where he was Pharaoh of Earth, Sam and Dean's parents along with Sam's girlfriend, Jessica were alive again. *'Teleportation' - Sammun-Mak could teleport anywhere on Earth at a thought. *'Biokinesis' - Sammun-Mak could cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He was also able to instantly kill other beings by speed up molecules to the point where it could cause an individual to explode by snapping his fingers. He attempted to kill Sam with his Biokinesis. *'Pyrokinesis' - Sammun-Mak manipulate and even generate fire. *'Weather Manipulation' - Sammun-Mak was capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Sammun-Mak had the power to create seismic activity. Weaknesses *'Angel Blade' - An angel blade could kill him, as Dean used one to kill Sammun-Mak. *'Mortality Spell' - An ancient Egypt spell could turn him mortal, making vulnerable to many human weaknesses. *'Severe Dismemberment' - Significant damage like being ripped apart, will not kill him, but it will take sometime to re-attach/regenerate his body parts back together. It was the same for decapitation, it will take awhile to re-attach his head. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Higher Beings Category:Recurring Characters Category:Light and Dark series Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Main Villains